The battery electrode for lithium-ion rechargeable battery, nickel metal hydride, or nickel-cadmium rechargeable battery is made by coating a paste compound containing an active material, a binder, a conductive additive and the like on the collector, and drying it (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In the field of this art, it is required to dry the compound quickly, to shorten the cycle time of the process in which the electrodes are manufactured for the purpose of improvement of the battery productivity and to reduce the running cost of the drying equipment.
When the conventional drying process is performed at high speed to meet the requirement of the drying speed, the convection (migration) occurs in the compound, and the binder that is lighter than the active material moves upward in the compound (in other words, is separated from the collector). As a result, the peel strength between the collector and the compound is weakened.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2000-353514 A